Sparks Are Gonna Fly
by Wild Rhov
Summary: Laxus loves music with a passion, so when he hears Gajeel sing, the iron dragon slayer becomes his newest obsession.


_A/N: My friend's birthday was ruined by Fairy Tail Chapter 334's shocking ending. To cheer her up, I told her I'd write anything at all, whatever would make her birthday better. She gave me a shock when she requested a fic about Gajeel and Laxus. Well...that one's new. CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! Although it's a few days late, I hope this cheers you up, __WaddlePants_. Maybe it'll make a few others consider a new crack pairing.

_"Fairy Tail" is owned by Hiro Mashima.  
"____Song of the Blacksmith" is by Gustav Holst. My band is performing that song this summer. I picture Gajeel every time I play it._  
All lyrics are by Rhov. So is the bookcover. I got bored. I had way too much fun. I regret nothing!

* * *

_**Cultural Note:** A "Frenum Ladder" is a type of genital piercing. Um...google it. And beware! NSFW, and not for the squeamish._

* * *

**Sparks Are Gonna Fly**

a _Fairy Tail _fanfic

by Rhov

Laxus hated to hand out compliments. It simply wasn't in his nature to come up to a person, shake their hand, pat them on the back, and say "Good job, that was awesome." Particularly when that person was a potential rival.

_Especially_ when that person was another dragon slayer!

However, if there was one thing Laxus loved, it was music. Music calmed him, soothed his stomach when he got motion sickness, and let his mind drift away from the world. It allowed him to temporarily forget the pain of losing his mother and being betrayed by his father. That was why he listened to his headphones all the time. "Music soothes the savage beast," as the saying goes.

Laxus knew all the classics, and he kept up with modern music. He could not calculate how much of his money went into music lacrimas, buying albums of the latest bands, or sometimes a rare find of a music band from another country. He had a taste for the syncopated rhythms of the Country of Bosco. He once got into an argument with an old man at a bar about the timbre differences between a northern Fiore fiddle and a southern Fiore violin.

Music was something Laxus knew, and he could recognize good music in just a few notes.

So Laxus found himself completely blown away the first time he heard Gajeel sing. Many people in the guild moaned, some flat out booed, Levy looked ready to faint like a fangirl at a concert, while Lucy smiled like someone who puts up with it for the sake of friendship. Mostly, she looked relieved not to be in a bunny suit!

Laxus wondered about the lukewarm reception. Did no one really hear the subtlety of the rhythms, the pureness of the guitar's chords, the perfect pitch in that deep voice? Sure, Gajeel wasn't classically trained, Laxus could tell that the iron dragon slayer must be self-taught, but that roughness in quality gave the music a biting edge, much like the dragon slayer himself.

Laxus heard Bickslow make some sarcastic remark, Evergreen yelled at him, and Freed made a comment about both of them being idiots. All Laxus had to do was raise his hand ever so slightly, and those three fell silent. They exchanged questioning glances. The Thunder God Tribe knew Laxus' obsession with music, so they thought he would cringe when he heard Gajeel's "shoo-bi-doo-bop" songs. Instead, those blue eyes narrowed, his head incline ever so slightly to give his ears the best angle, and his jaw loosened.

_Clashing, bashing,_  
_Love so true,_  
_Hit me, bit me_  
_Until I'm blue_  
_Shoo-bi-dah-boo!_

_Feel the cold slicing of metal,_  
_Fill my cup with a whistling kettle,_  
_That cold voice, always unsettle,_  
_Driving my car, pushing the pedal._  
_Sha-doo, shoo-dah._

_When you hear me sing_  
_Don't ring, don't fling,_  
_I'll rock ya as I swing_  
_And do my thing._  
_Sha-doo, shoo-bi-doo-zing!_

_My rusting heart needs a jolt._  
_Strike me like a lightning bolt._  
_I'll buck you like a wild colt._  
_Shoot it up, one million volt._  
_Sha-doo, shoo-dah._

_Silver tongues never lie._  
_Little babies never cry._  
_Love for music, never die._  
_Sparks are gonna fly._  
_Shoo-bi-doo-bop, shoo-bi-buh-bye!_

Laxus felt his pulse racing. How could this rare musical talent have been hiding away in a place like Fairy Tail? How was it that Gajeel's passionate vocals hid so perfectly behind a gruff voice? Laxus had thought that when a singer spoke, the flow of their music would swell into each word. Not here! Not with this man. He hid his talent well.

"Like a diamond in the rough," Laxus whispered to himself. Then he chuckled softly. "Or, I suppose...like an untapped vein of precious ore. A raw nugget of gold."

Soon Gajeel was done, and it was Mira's turn to sing. Laxus already knew she had a pretty voice, but it wasn't the sort of voice that stood out. It was light and pretty, but generic. Mira sang to make other people happy, not to give herself joy, and that subtle difference rang through in her music.

Laxus put his headphones back on. He searched through his music collection, hoping to find something similar to Gajeel's song. There was nothing. Jazz, big band, scat, blues, R&B, nothing quite fit that same tone. It truly was unique.

And it was driving Laxus crazy.

* * *

A month later, Laxus and his team came back from a mission. While the others headed straight for the guild, Laxus paused in front of a music store. Freed stayed with him.

"Are you going to buy more music? I noticed you were checking music stores in every town we passed through this week. Are you looking for something specific?"

"Yes," Laxus grumbled, "and I realized that I won't find what I want in a store." He waved the green-haired man away. "I'll be by later. Make sure Mira saves some of the good sake for me, and a bottle of 15-year-old scotch."

Freed raised an eyebrow. "Celebrating? It wasn't that big of a mission."

"Just tell her to get it," he ordered.

With an acquiescent bow, Freed left him, and Laxus went into the music store.

Three hours later, he walked into the guild hall. There was no music this time, so Laxus turned his headphones on. However, the music playing wasn't what he wanted to hear, and it bothered him.

He drank two rounds with Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow before the three wandered elsewhere. Not too surprisingly, Evergreen was curled up with Elfman. Freed was at the bar talking flirtatiously with Mirajane. Bickslow had straddled a chair and was listening intently to a conversation between Lisanna and Max.

"Laxus, fight me!"

"Not today, Natsu," he said automatically. The kid never gave up, no matter how many times he lost. "Say, where's Gajeel?"

Natsu pouted. "Why do you wanna fight him?"

"Just tell me where the hell he is."

"Probably hiding somewhere kissing Levy." Natsu stuck his tongue out at the idea.

Laxus knew that wasn't the case. He could smell that Levy had not come into the guild today. Was Gajeel with her?

Annoyed, Laxus rose and marched out without saying goodbye to anyone. He strode through the streets to the outskirts of town. He sort of knew where the girls' dormitory was. Supposedly, men were not allowed in Fairy Hills, but if Gajeel had sneaked in with Levy's help...

Just as he saw the hill with the large dormitory on the top, he smelled something. He paused and looked to the west. Then he heard a noise, a clanging ring. Laxus followed the din through a wind-breaker of trees. On the other side, he saw Gajeel training alone. His arm was turned into a spiked metal pole, and he was bashing it against some boulders.

Hearing a twig crack, Gajeel turned to the trees in a defensive pose. "Who's there?"

There was a gold flash, and Gajeel felt stinging in his metal arm. He shouted and quickly turned the arm back to normal. His fingers were numbed now, and he felt tickling jolts through his body.

"Laxus, you bastard!"

The lightning dragon slayer stepped out of the shadows. "Ya got a cold or something? You should have smelled me."

"Che!" Gajeel scoffed. "I got dragged into shopping. Levy wanted to buy some perfume I'd like. She must have had me smell a hundred stupid bottles. They all stank, and now my nose is messed up. She wanted me to come back to her place, but I'm just a bit pissed. Girls are really weird and annoying sometimes."

"Gotta agree with that," Laxus grumbled. "That's why I stay away from them."

"Smart move."

"So, Levy's really got you around her finger, huh? I didn't take you as the sort to follow your girlfriend around the store. Do you carry her bags, maybe hold her purse while she tries on a dozen outfits and asks _does my butt look big in this?_"

"I do what I feel like doing. That goes for how I fight and how I fuck."

"So are you dating Levy, or just fucking her?"

"None of your damn business," Gajeel sneered.

"Do you write love songs for her?"

Gajeel glared, but the intensity in his eyes appeared to waver for a moment. "Are you here for a reason, or just passing by?"

"I wanna meet up with you later. Say seven o'clock, my place. Do you know where that is?"

"Don't know, don't care, unless it's for a fight."

"We could do that too, but I thought we'd talk. I have some aged scotch, and you have something I'm interested in."

Gajeel raised a pierced eyebrow in curiosity.

"Come if you want. If not, I'm starting on the scotch without you." Then Laxus turned and walked away, waving farewell without looking back. "Keep bashing rocks. Maybe you should sing while you train. I find music is the best thing to keep me focused while training. Oh, and bring your guitar tonight."

Gajeel watched him go, feeling hesitant yet intrigued. Then he gave a shrug. "I'll go for the free booze, at least." He turned back to the boulder he had been crushing and began to hum _Song of the Blacksmith_ as he hammered away.

* * *

That night, Gajeel arrived in Laxus' home just outside of Magnolia. Like himself, the S-class wizard who had been excommunicated for a time preferred solitude, be it staying in the corner of the guild or living on the edge of town.

He gave a thumping knock on the door, then shifted his guitar case. Why the hell had Laxus asked him to bring it? Music before fighting? Were they even going to fight? Laxus mentioned good booze, so that was all Gajeel cared about.

When the door opened, Gajeel was momentarily surprised by just how tall Laxus was. He didn't like looking up at people, so he rolled his eyes and looked away.

"I'm here. Gimme booze."

Laxus opened the door wider. "Come on in. I'd say _make yourself at home_, but if you touch my stuff I'll bash your fucking skull in."

Gajeel chuckled as he walked inside. That had to be the most honest welcoming he'd ever heard!

He glanced around. He had never been inside Laxus' home. He had to ask Elfman just to find out where it was, and Elfman had to ask Evergreen since it seemed like no one actually went to Laxus' home. Even Evergreen admitted she only knew because she had to drop a mission request off at his place once. If even his own teammates didn't come in here, it made Gajeel even more wary about just why an invitation had been extended to him.

He looked around the home. It was spartan, white walls, black furniture, a clear glass table, wood floors, nothing really decorative. The only thing on the walls was a picture hanging over a fireplace of a blonde woman.

"Your mom?" Gajeel asked. Laxus just nodded. "She's hot. Makes me wonder why she'd marry a jerk like your father."

Laxus had a wry smile. "Who said they were married?"

Gajeel pouted a little and decided not to ask anything else, like what happened to her.

"There's a catch to the booze," Laxus told him as he walked to the kitchen.

"Nothing's ever free, eh? Should've known."

After some rummaging around, Laxus brought forth a bottle of scotch and two tumblers. "First one's free, but if you want more, you gotta sing."

Gajeel stared at the blond blankly for a moment as Laxus placed down the ice-filled glasses and opened the bottle of scotch. "Sing?" he finally asked.

Laxus sniffed the scotch. Leave it to Mira to buy only the best! "Yep, sing. You have a good voice. I wanna record you singing."

"You wanna...huh? What the hell are ya playin' at?"

"I'm not playing." Laxus casually poured the amber liquid out for both of them. "Where did you learn how to sing?"

"From Metalicana. What do you mean by..."

"It's a unique style," Laxus cut in. "I thought I had heard every genre of every type of music, but your songs are always...different. I can't find music like that. I asked an old musician on my last mission, even tried to sing some of the lyrics to him. He said it's a very ancient style, so it makes sense if a dragon, which can live for centuries, was the one to teach you."

Gajeel glared with red eyes. "Your point being?"

"I like your songs. I can't buy that genre in stores. So I'm gonna bribe you to let me record you singing."

Finally, Gajeel picked up the tumbler of scotch. "Good bribe." He gulped some of the booze and hissed at the burning liquid. "Very good!"

Laxus left again, and he came back with a microphone and various equipment that Gajeel realized was for recording. The iron dragon slayer sipped some more as he watched Laxus set up the devices right there in the living room. By the time Laxus was done, Gajeel had downed his tumbler. With strong booze in his belly, the idea of singing wasn't such a bad one. It was just singing, after all. He liked those old songs his adopted dragon father used to sing to put him to sleep.

Gajeel pulled out his guitar and began to tune it. "Got any requests?" he grumbled, trying to sound put off by all of this, while deep down inside he felt a bit nervous. Recorded! He never dreamed of having his music recorded.

"There was one you sang that I really liked. 'Crash, bash, love so true,' something like that."

Gajeel knew the song immediately and began to strum the guitar, testing out the chords. He hummed, making sure his throat was cleared. "Tell me when you're ready."

Laxus focused on the machine, held up his finger to wait, then when he was sure it was working he pointed to Gajeel, cuing him to sing.

Gajeel blanked out all around him. He pretended he was practicing alone, or singing in front of the guild, not giving a private performance to a rival dragon slayer.

_Clashing, bashing,_  
_Love so true,_  
_Hit me, bit me_  
_Until I'm blue_  
_Shoo-bi-dah-boo!_

It was a five-minute song, with intricate guitar playing between. The alcohol had loosened Gajeel up, letting him really get into the swinging tune. He shouted places, growled other lines, whooped the _shoo-bi-doo_ bits, and strummed freely. He sang into the floating microphone, crooned into it at times, and let his inhibitions go.

Laxus kept one eye on the recorder, but mostly he watched Gajeel sing. He was a different man when the music began, and Laxus felt a change within himself as well. His heart pounded to the music, and his mind filled with emotions each of the lyrical stanzas evoked.

_My rusting heart needs a jolt._  
_Strike me like a lightning bolt._  
_I'll buck you like a wild colt._  
_Shoot it up, one million volt_  
_Sha-doo, shoo-dah._

_Silver tongues never lie._  
_Little babies never cry._  
_Love for music, never die._  
_Sparks are gonna fly._  
_Shoo-bi-doo-bop, shoo-bi-buh-bye!_

It took Laxus a moment to realize the song was over, yet Gajeel kept quiet so as to not ruin the recording. Then Laxus frowned. The music was too short. As he turned off the microphone, he wondered just how many songs he could ask to record. If possible, he wanted a whole album of Gajeel's unique music.

"Hold up," Laxus said, fiddling with some controls on the recording device. "Never used one of these before."

Gajeel set the guitar to the side. "You bought that just to record me?"

"Mmnh," Laxus muttered as he checked a readout. "Cost a lot, too. But I knew I wanted to record you. I couldn't get your voice out of my head."

Gajeel felt a flush rise to his cheeks. He had never experienced praise like that before. Someone...really liked his music!

"Looks like the recording worked. Let's have another drink, then maybe I can convince you to sing again."

"I'm good for one more right now, if you want. Another drink and I might be too smashed to sing good."

Such eagerness surprised Laxus. He really thought he would have to get Gajeel drunk, and then he'd end up with sub-quality music. He gave Gajeel a nod. "Sing as many as you want. I won't stop the recorder until you say you're done. I'll edit it later."

He pushed a button and saw that it was recording. Then he leaned back and let the recorder go. Gajeel began to sing. He sang for himself, for the love of music. That was what Laxus liked about Gajeel's style. He didn't sing to impress an audience. He sang to release his soul.

With the recorder still running, Laxus crept over to the table and refilled a tumbler, making it straight so the recording equipment would not pick up the sound of ice in the glass. He filled his own, then filled Gajeel's and set it beside him. Gajeel nodded in thanks without ever missing a beat. When the song was over, he took a short sip just to wet his throat, then immediately plunged into another song.

Laxus crossed one foot over his knee, gazing hazily at the singer. How Gajeel bared his soul was awe-inspiring. He could sit here all day, listening and watching.

About ten songs in, and another tumbler of scotch, Gajeel turned to softer music. Laxus could almost imagine some fierce dragon trying to put a human child to sleep with music like this.

_(A/N: Wanna hear the song? Audio of me singing "Sleep Child": **soundcloud com/rhov/sleep-child**)_

The mountains rumble as the storm approaches,  
But sleep, child, sleep, for the rocks won't hit you.  
The skies start to grumble, and the lightning flashes,  
But sleep, child, sleep, for the storm won't drown you.

The world is behind us, this is our universe.  
In this home, in my heart, you are safe from all harm,  
The rain and the thunder won't hurt you, so long  
As you sleep child, sleep child, sleep in my arms.

Watch the lightning with me, and laugh at the thunder.  
Let the storm winds blow, they cannot hurt us here.  
The mountain protects us, and my love will shield you,  
So sleep, child, sleep. You have nothing to fear.

Rumbles die away, the storm is now passing,  
Soon the sun will burn and a new day will shine.  
Steel your heart, child, grow strong through storms and battles,  
For now, sleep child, dream child, in these arms of mine.

The world is behind us, this is our universe.  
In this home, in my heart, you are safe from all harm,  
The rain and the thunder won't hurt you, so long  
As you sleep child, sleep child, sleep in my arms.

When the song was over, Laxus stood and walked to Gajeel's couch. Red eyes glared at him, but Gajeel said nothing as the other man took a seat close beside him. Laxus stared at the piercings, the wild hair, the narrow eyes, yet all he saw was the pure soul within. He reached forward and felt the raven hair. So soft! Not what he had expected.

"The fuck you doing?" Gajeel grumbled, staring and now backing up.

"Who knows?" Laxus muttered. He wanted to claim this soul!

"Oi, your smell is changing. If you think you're gonna mate with me, you can forget it."

Laxus smiled slyly. "Scared? Or do you only fuck Levy?"

"I..." Gajeel blushed just a little and looked away. "I don't fuck her, alright. She's savin' it and shit. And we're not actually dating or whatever. We're just...you know...a thing...yeah."

"A thing?" Laxus asked in amusement.

Gajeel had no clue what he and Levy really were. Not boyfriend and girlfriend; sure as hell not lovers although he had offered many times. The squirt seemed happy with being just friends. It frustrated Gajeel. He was used to wild romps and meaningless flings. The whole "let's be friends first and see if we're compatible" bullshit was annoyingly complicated.

"So, you're technically a bachelor?" Laxus just wanted to clarify that.

Gajeel gave a rough shrug. "Guess so."

"Good." Laxus wrapped his arm around the iron dragon slayer. Gajeel looked at it in shock, then sneered at Laxus' smirking face.

"I said I'm not gonna let you fuck me."

"We don't even have to fight for top position," Laxus offered.

"What the hell do you mean?"

Laxus forewent all the troubles of foreplay and reached right down to Gajeel's crotch. "I don't want you in my ass, and you don't want me in yours. There are...other ways. Sex doesn't have to be about dominance. I prefer skipping that bullshit and just indulging in pleasure."

Gajeel felt that strong hand stroking and enticing him. "Which means you'd fuck anything."

"Not just anything. Only something that interests me. I can smell that you're horny. I smell it every time you sing. Music turns you on, just like it does for me. Your music in particular makes me horny as hell."

Gajeel hissed as those fingers kept stroking him. He couldn't remember the last time someone else had touched him like this. Not since his days in Phantom Lord.

Laxus smirked, seeing and feeling the reaction. "Tempted yet?"

Gajeel seriously considered it. "No attachments. No frills. Pure fucking."

"Perfect," Laxus purred.

They undressed themselves, since it was easier than fumbling around. Still, Gajeel had to eye those tattoos on Laxus' body. He was into a different form of body art, but he could still appreciate the fact that some people used flesh as an expression. Laxus had his tattoos, Gajeel had his piercings.

As Laxus tugged off his pants and socks, setting them aside so they would not get messy, his eyes were instantly drawn to the shining bits of metal on Gajeel's body. Particularly, as the leather pants came off—no underwear underneath, kinky bastard—he stared at the piercings on Gajeel's cock.

"I have honestly never seen a Frenum Ladder," Laxus said. "How the hell does that work?"

Gajeel stroked up the piercings. "Wanna find out?"

Laxus stepped up in front of him. "Fuck, I'm curious. I just might wanna try this again...purely to see for myself."

"We could."

"Not today."

"Why not? Are you on your period or something?"

"Screw you! I don't have lube, dumbass."

Gajeel stroked Laxus firmly. "And you...a tattoo on your dick, eh? Must've hurt like a bitch!"

"Probably did. I don't remember."

"Drunk?"

Laxus moaned as Gajeel stroked the stripes that marked his manhood. "Bickslow's idea of a joke. Got me wasted. I woke up with my cock hurting so bad, I thought I must've fucked a whole brothel...until I went to take a piss. One inch rings to mark how big I am."

"I count eight rings."

"I count eight on you, too," Laxus said, gliding over the piercings.

"One barbell per inch," Gajeel gloated.

"Shit!" Laxus hissed hotly. "These are gonna chip a tooth, I just know it."

"You'd be sur-..._nnngh_...-prised." Gajeel's muscles tensed when he felt Laxus take both of them into his massive hand and stroke their cocks together. "God, that feels good. Dammit, you're one thick bastard. You probably rip virgins apart."

"Virgins and asses," Laxus bragged smugly. However, the feel of the studs on Gajeel's cock rubbing up against his own arousal was quickly overstimulating him. "Fuck oral, I might just frot you 'til I come," the blond groaned.

"I might enjoy that," Gajeel moaned. "Oh fuck, what is up with your hand?"

"Ya like it? Tiny electrical discharges. I can't do it too much or you'll be too numb to enjoy it. Works best up the ass. One jolt and the nerves are scrambled just long enough to thrust in without pain. By the time the nerves wake up, I'm inside and you're lovin' it!"

"Fucking hell, that sounds hot," Gajeel panted. "I might wanna try that some day."

Laxus smirked, glad that Gajeel was not totally against this idea. "Hey, do you like kissing?"

"Depends on the kisser. Ya got soft, plump, supple lips that taste like candy?"

"Hell no!"

Gajeel laughed heatedly. "Then I'll probably hate your kisses."

"Good," Laxus whispered, and he leaned in to press against the iron hard lips. His mouth caught Gajeel's lower lip, sucking it gently. As he pulled back, Laxus bit with his teeth slightly.

"Ahh," Gajeel moaned. "Yup, you kiss like a man."

Laxus scoffed playfully. "Want me to stop?"

"Fuck no," he growled, then Gajeel's tongue went out and licked the edge of Laxus' mouth. He softly moaned again, "Fuck no..."

Gajeel leaned in again, licking Laxus' lips before thrusting his tongue inside. Laxus growled, sucking on that tongue only to find it was pierced as well. The stud rubbed into his mouth, a taste of steel amidst hot spittle. Then he scraped his teeth over Gajeel's tongue and tugged slightly on the piercing. Gajeel groaned loudly, and he paid it back by nipping Laxus within his own mouth. The blond pulled back in surprise.

"Tongue biting? Seriously?"

Those narrow red eyes gleamed. "Don't like it, Sparky?"

"You're just more rough than I imagined."

"I like it rough." Gajeel pulled Laxus tight against him. "I like giving it rough, and I like receiving it rough."

"I thought you refuse to bottom."

"I didn't say that. You're the one who said you didn't want me in your ass."

"I might change my mind."

"Good. But not today. If we start fighting for top position, we'd ruin the mood and I won't get to fuck your mouth."

Laxus glared at him with a sneer of passion. "On the ground, now! Lie on your side. We'll suck each other off."

Laxus laid his massive coat down on the wood floor for them to rest on. Gajeel ran his fingers over the softness of the fur.

"You sure you wanna ruin this coat?"

"Don't spill my cum from your mouth," Laxus challenged. "If you do, I'll send you the cleaning bill."

Gajeel laid on his right side with a knee bent up to give better access. Laxus did the same, and he felt Gajeel immediately going down on him. Laxus still stroked up the metal barbells, feeling each lump with a sense of amazement and pure curiosity. How did those feel getting put in? Wasn't it painful for Gajeel? Or was it the sort of pain that gave only pure pleasure?

_Damn, those would feel amazing inside me!_

Laxus suddenly felt his cock hit the back of Gajeel's throat. It seemed like the iron dragon slayer was determined to take in all eight tattooed rings.

"Dammit, your mouth is awesome. Oh God, I could probably bang your throat and you wouldn't feel it."

Gajeel pulled back for breath. "I wouldn't. Go ahead, Sparky."

Laxus was about to tell him that he hated the nickname Sparky, but he left it for now. Although it was annoying, the idea that Gajeel had already given him a pet name was a little cute. Laxus thrust his hips, feeling the wet warmth, sometimes a scrape from Gajeel's sharp canines, and a soft wall that he pounded against over and over. He heard Gajeel gag just slightly, and he laughed sadistically at the noises.

"Yeah, choke on it, slut."

Gajeel pulled away with a dangerous glare in his eyes. "If you're not gonna suck on me, I'm outta here. And don't call me a fuckin' slut, ya damn man-whore."

Laxus looked at the decorated cock again. He hated to admit that it was just a little intimidating. "Still think this is gonna chip a tooth," he mumbled.

Inch by inch, those barbells slid into his mouth. He felt the cold steel on his tongue, the taste of metal, how the lumps vibrated his lips as he pulled back and then went in again. Just like Gajeel, Laxus found himself determined to take all eight piercings into his mouth.

"Four, five, six...not bad, Sparky."

Laxus' brow twitched at that. Not bad? Fuck that! He pushed down further, counting the bumps of steel this time. Four, five, six, seven...Gajeel's cock was already to the back of his throat. With a deep breath and a bit of relaxation, Laxus loosened his throat to take the cock, piercings and all, down deep until he felt that eighth barbell pass his lip.

"Holy fucking...oh God! Laxus! Shit, no one's ever done that. Fuck!"

Now that Laxus was more comfortable with the idea of metal in his mouth, he let his tongue play around the studs, licking them, sucking a little on the edges, sliding his tongue between the piercings. Gajeel squirmed and moaned as his body began to flush. Laxus then licked up the whole shaft, letting his tongue ride the roller coaster up and down the piercings, all the way up to the tip. He lapped around the head, sucked a bit on that first barbell, then stabbed his tongue into the weeping slit to taste the pre-cum.

"God-fucking-dammit, you are one good cocksucker," Gajeel growled. "Nnnngh...oh God, that's..._gaaaah!_"

"You know," Laxus said casually, lapping up clear fluid that had already begun to drip. "You are one noisy motherfucker."

He laughed. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

"Ain't nothing to be sorry about. I'm just sayin'..." He dived down again, and Gajeel let out a loud scream of pleasure. "Noisy," Laxus purred.

"So gag me," Gajeel smirked.

"Oh, I will!" Laxus shoved Gajeel's hips flat to the floor, forcing him onto his back, and climbed on top of him.

"Hey, I said no topping!"

Laxus raised his head to look behind his shoulder. "You want me to deepthroat? I gotta be at a good angle to do it. Lying on my side is not a good angle. Now shut up, suck me, and let me throat-fuck you."

Gajeel hissed to hear it put so bluntly. This was what he loved, having someone willing to take it rough but give it rougher.

Laxus pounded down on Gajeel, letting that studded cock enter his throat again and again, pressing the first couple barbells down the narrow passageway, no worries about gag reflexes. He moved only those two inches in and out, feeling the studs rub his throat. He pulled back only to catch a breath and swallow what saliva was not dripping out his mouth, down the cock, moistening Gajeel's balls and thighs. Meanwhile, Gajeel held Laxus' cock to a better angle to take it into his own mouth, then once he had a hold with his lips, he yanked Laxus' thighs, pulling him inside, watching as those tattooed stripes slid into his mouth.

They sucked on one another, lost in their own worlds of intense pleasure, giving and receiving, their mouths too busy for talk. All they heard were grunts, hums, and the slurping of slick cocks and swollen lips.

Gajeel slowly realized that having gone so long without a lover was a weakness for him, and it didn't help that Laxus was still managing to deepthroat him. He made a few urgent grunts and tapped the Thunder God's thigh. Laxus hummed in acknowledgement and pulled back just a bit, enough so he could taste the cum without choking on it.

Gajeel really tried to hold back. If he finished and Laxus was nowhere near done, he would just look like an idiot. He tried...so hard...just...hold back...little more...

Laxus suddenly pulled up. "Fuck it, Gajeel, come already so I can come with you. I'm ready to blow!" Then he dived down fast again.

As if on order, Gajeel's back arched up as he came hard inside Laxus' mouth. Instead of shouting in pleasure, he sucked harder, feeling the surge in Laxus' dick, swelling, and then suddenly bitterness flooded into his mouth as Laxus moaned long and heavily around his own pulsing, twitching, defeated cock. It slid down Gajeel's throat, warm and salty. He felt Laxus pull back rapturously slow, sucking the whole way, all eight barbells popping past his lips. When the last one popped out, Laxus swallowed dramatically, then licked up anything he missed from around the piercings.

"Not half bad," he had to admit, giving only gentle licks to the sensitive flesh. "I might think about getting my own cock pierced."

"Don't," Gajeel said sternly.

Laxus rolled off and sat up, leaning against the edge of the couch and stretching a bit. "Why not? You like piercings on yourself but not on a lover?"

"Nah. Fuckin' love 'em. But the healing time is over a month. I don't wanna wait that long."

"Oh?" Laxus smirked. "You want to do this again? With me?"

"Fucking hell, _yes!_" Gajeel snarled, sitting up and crawling on top of Laxus' lap, glaring down at him with a sneer of possessiveness. "Your throat was so good and tight, I wanna see how much tighter your ass is. Next time, I'll bring the booze."

"Next time, sing me more songs."

"I sing a fuckin' opera if it means I can cum in your ass."

"You singing opera is a frightening thing to imagine. I prefer your usual music. Can I record you again?"

Gajeel laughed. "Hell, why not!" He roughly kissed Laxus, letting them taste each other's cum in their mouths. "Mmmm...why the fuck not." He kissed Laxus more gently this time, smiling with happiness and sensual sleepiness.

* * *

A week later, Laxus was on another mission with the Thunder God Tribe. They were on a train heading to the western edge of Fiore. Evergreen had her nose buried in a book. Bickslow was flirting up a stewardess, who looked slightly traumatized by his lolling tongue. Freed sat with his eyes half-closed as if in some sort of meditation. Laxus rested his chin in his hand as he stared out the window at the passing landscape. He had his headphones on like usual, listening to the recording session he made with Gajeel. He had not bothered with editing it yet, and this was the first chance he had to listen to more than just the first two songs. It had that same rawness to it, which he absolutely loved.

However, trains made him sick. Although music normally soothed the illness, the recording came to a lull, some point where Gajeel stopped playing to get in a few more drinks. Since there was no music and only drunken banter, the illness hit Laxus hard. He pulled off the headphones, knowing he did not want to ruin them, and ran off to the bathroom.

"Sick again?" Evergreen sighed, not taking her eyes off her book. "We should probably get him new music. What is he listening to?"

Freed picked up the headphones and carefully put them on, feeling a bit like a commoner trying on the crown of a king. Or of a god, he guessed. A thunder god!

Only what he heard on the headphones was not the fanfare of nobles of the hymns of holiness.

"_...a tattoo on your dick, eh? Must've hurt like a bitch!"_

"_Probably did. I don't remember."_

"_Drunk?"_

"_Bickslow's idea of a joke."_

Freed looked confused. "It's not music. Seems to be a conversation. I can't figure out who the other person is. The voices are a bit muffled, like they were being spied on."

"What are they talking about?" asked Bickslow.

Freed laughed softly. "About the time you got Laxus drunk enough to get a tattoo on his dick."

Evergreen turned bright red. "He has a _what_?" she shrieked.

"Oooh yeah," Bickslow chuckled naughtily. "He beat the crap out of me for that one."

Suddenly, Freed's face began to turn pinker, then paled suddenly as his eyes bugged.

"What are they talking about now?" Evergreen asked, but Freed could not utter a single word.

"_God, that feels good. Dammit, you're one thick bastard. You probably rip virgins apart."_

"_Virgins and asses. Fuck oral, I might just frot you 'til I come."_

Bickslow looked even more eager now. "Come on, what are they talking about? Who do you think it is? And why would Laxus talk about his dick tattoo with someone?"

Evergreen blushed and pulled out her fan to cool her face. "I still can't believe Laxus has something like that. I...almost want to see it. Just to see. I mean, not...other stuff. Just...just curious, that's all."

"One-inch stripes, all the way up, baby!" Bickslow grinned, proud of what he picked.

Evergreen fanned herself even more.

Freed stayed quiet as he listened to moans, grunts, and bantering playing out on the headphones. Softly and to himself, he whispered, "Why in the world would Laxus record something like this?"

"_Dammit, your mouth is awesome. Oh God, I could probably bang your throat and you wouldn't feel it._"

"_I wouldn't. Go ahead, Sparky._" There were more muffled moans.

"_Yeah, choke on it, slut._"

Without warning, the headphones were yanked from Freed's ears. He blanched as he looked up at Laxus, and Freed cowered down slightly under the hard glare weakened only a little by motion sickness. Laxus put the headphones back on, but he heard the voices and sensual moans. Sickness left his face, and instead of a greenish shade, his cheeks went bright crimson.

"What the hell...oh fuck, it recorded that, too?" He glared down at Freed. Then, firmly, he pressed the music played to restart from the beginning. Gajeel's singing voice calmed the sickness instantly. "Good music, right?"

"Who...um...who was that?" Freed asked in a ghost of a whisper.

"I invited Gajeel over to record some of his songs. Guess I forgot to turn the recorder off. Good music...right?" he stressed harshly.

"Yes!" Freed squeaked. "He...um...has quite the throat. I...I mean...I mean quite the _voice_!"

"Damn right he does!" Laxus glowered, and he sat back in his spot. "Freed, do you know anything about editing music?"

"Uh...only a little. Nothing professional."

"I want you to edit this recording. Keep just the songs, cut out the unnecessary parts."

"Like...the end?" he asked hesitantly.

Laxus smiled smugly to himself. "Make a separate disk for what's at the end. I wanna listen to _that_ in private!"

**The End**

* * *

_A/N: In case you missed it, I recorded the vocals of "Sleep Child." I adore that song. Link: _**soundcloud com/rhov/sleep-child**


End file.
